Well-KNOWN Wisher
by Angelbetu
Summary: When the well wisher is very much known to us but still remains Unknown... "Duo OS" A different theme I tried which I think mostly create problems between siblings...I hope u all like it...Birthday gift for Jugnu and Devanshi di


**Hey guys...this is a birthday gift for my sweet friend Jugnu aka Lovecidduodosti and my lovely di..our SIRR..Devanshi dii...god bless u both on this special day...Plz accept my small token of love for u both...Happy birthday again :)**

* * *

**Well-KNOWN Wisher**

Wo bhai nahi hai wo museebat hai museebat chain ki saans nahi le sakta mai uske hote hue kuch bhi ho har baat Maa ko Papa ko...(irritation) pareshan ho gaya hoon mai us se

Friend: kya wo bachpan se aisa h kya

..chota tha tab to thoda cute bhi tha to uski baatein buri nahin lagtin thin par ab to…

Bhaiyaaa

He pressed his eyes and murmured: aa gaya

He turned with normal expressions: haan bol kya hai

"Bhaiyaa aap please mera project bnwa denge...mujhse ho nahi raha"

Person rudely: dikh nahi raha kya tujhe mai abi apne dost ke sath busy hoon

" Bhaiya par padhai jyada important hai na"

Person in rash: ab tu mujhe btayega...haan

The little one get scared with such tone of his Big B so just rushed from their…

…

…

Are Abhijeet wo tera bhai hai na…

Abhijeet looking keenly: haan hai to sahi...par ye wahan dhoop me kyun khada hai

Atul: are wo dekh sath me do aur students bhi hain..Wo PN b hai wahan

Abhijeet carelessly: chod naa...jaldi nikalte hain yahan se nahi to PN humein bunk karte dekh lega aur lene ke dene pad jayenge

….

….

Daya beta itna chup chul kyun ho aur..(the little who was boy sitting in head down mode just hide himself in his mother's _aanchal_ and start sobbing)

Mother in tention: beta kya hua…

Daya wiping his tears: kuch nahin Maa…

She was rubbing his hands when found a red patch on his hand…

"Are Daya..ye kya hua...ye chot kaise lagi aapko"

Tera filled in the eyes of the little toddler and he start crying with voice…

He only saw his mother keeping landline on cradle and asking from Daya: Daya maine to tumhe saara material laakr dia tha na...phir project kyu nahi banaya tumne...ab work complete nahi karoge to sir maarenge hi na..aur ye to kitne din ka dia hua project hai...kyun nahi kia…

Daya still in tears amswered: mujhse ban nahi raha tha

His Dad who has just entered the room: aur Abhijeet ne help karna jaroori nahi smjha...he called Abhijeet loudly in angry tone whereas Daya pleaded him: No dad bhai pdhai me busy tha…

Dad: keep ur mouth shut Daya...mujhe pata hai wo kahan busy rehta hai…(again called him loudly)

Abhijeet who was busy in playing video game quickly shut down the PC and moved toward his father answering politely: Jee Dad

Father in stiff tone: tumne Daya ke project me uski help kyu nahi ki…

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking down...his mind filled up in frustration but he controlled: Dad wo mai test ki preparation me thoda busy

Dad cutting him in mid: kab hai test

Abhijeet saw here and their which fumed his father's anger as he knew that Abhijeet was lying…

"Dad wo test to ho gaya…"

Father sternly: theek hai test paper dikhao

Abhijeet in tention: Dad wo Ma'am k paas submit

Father removing his phone: kaun si Ma'am hain btao mai abi baat krta hoon..mujhe bhi to pata chale ki mere bete ke kitne marks hain…

Abhijeet looked at him in fear...he knew that his father is a trustee of that school and he can easily contact to any teacher their...tears dwelled up in his eyes and his father passed a tougg look to him now coming near him dangerously…

"Jitna jhoot bologe utna hi musebaton me padoge...sach bolo mujhse bhi aur apne aap se bhi...Tum ab bacche nahi rahe ho Jeet...10th class jaante ho kitni important stage hai...Mai aur tumari Mom raat din mehnat krte hain...theek se tum dono ko waqt nahi de paate to iska matlab ye nahi ki mujhe kuch pata nahi hai...tumhari sari harkaton ka pata rehta hai mujhe…(seeing the down head of his son) jao room mein aur pdhai karo…

Abhijeet felt so much embarrassed in front of his parents...he hurridely left the place and closed the door behind him bursting out…

"Pata to hoga hi na..wo khabrilaal jo baitha hai...project k lie ek baar mana kar dia to dobara nahi keh sakta wo...aur kaun sa pahaad toot pada jo teacher ne thoda maar dia to...mujhe bhi to kitni baar punishment mili hai...par nahin scene jo create karna hai...pata nahi bhagwan ne mujhe bhai dia hi kyu hai...bachpan me Maa Dad mujhse sbse jyada pyar karte the...par ab to..(sadly) mujhse do min baat karna bhi bhari hai dono ko...har waqt bus Daya Daya Daya…(crying now) Bhai nahi hai meri jaan ka dushman hai wo"

_Maa kya sach mein ab mere jaisa ek aur baby aayega_

_Mother: bilkul aur wo Abhi ke sath khelega...us se baatein karega...usko tang karega...ya ho sakta hai karegi...kyuki behn bhi to ho sakti hai na…_

_Abhi: Nahi mujhe bhai hi chiye…(sweetly) mai use partner bana lunga naa...fir hum dono mil ke (naughty way) Maa ko tang karenge…_

_Mother: accha accha Maa se masti haan_

"Mujhe koi bhai nahi chiye...mujhe bus mere Maa Dad mujhe wapas chiye…(burying his head in his knees) bus"

He opened his eyes with a soft touch on his shoulder...he gets irritated seeing the person…

He asked rudely: Kyaa hai haan...abi khushi nahi mili itni dant khilwa kar...aur kuch bhi batana ho to ja bata de jakr...us se pehle to tujhe chain milega nahi

Daya: maine kuch nahi bataya Bhai

Abhijeet: haan haan Maa ko to apne aap hi khwab me sab dikh gaya na...aur tune ek baar kaha mujhse...maine mana kar dia to dobara nahi keh sakta tha...shan ghat jaati kya…

Daya innocently coming towards him: Bhai mai kehne aaya tha par tum Vivek ke sath…

Abhijeet angrily: haan ja ye bhi bol de jakar Maa ko kar le tassalli…

Daya shivered with this tone and ran away from their while Abhijeet just jerked his head…

…

…

Daya come in his room and a small tear escaped from his eyes...He opened his drawyer and pulled out a card which he madw for his Big B three days back...a sorry card but his brother not pay any heed to that small effort…

He caress that card and murmured: again sorry Abhi...kash mai kabi bada nahi hota to (cracked tone) aaj bhi tum mujhe pehle jitna pyar karte…(teary tone looking at that red big patch) meri chot bhi nahi dekhi

_Daya kya hua ye kisne kia…_

_Abhi…(sobbing) mai gil gaya…_

_Abhijeet hugging him: ale gil gaya...to kya hua Daya to brave hai na...Abhi se bhi jyada_

_Daya answered sweetly: Nahi Abhi jyada brave hai...wo to bala b h na…_

Daya wiped his tears and engaged himself in his studies…

….

….

….

Tum humesha mujhe galat kyun smjhte ho Abhijeet wo Vikas accha ladka nahi hai...uske sath yun din bhr bahar rehna...wo tumhari padhai chaupat karwa dega...final year hai smjha karo Abhi...do saal tumne kitni mehnat ki hai apne sapne ke lie aur aakhri saal me us ek ladke ki wajh se tum apne do saal ki mehnat…

O please ye bhashan dena band karo...aur ye "Tumhe meri fikar hai" ye jatana band karo...kyuki mujhe tumhari bilkul bhi fikar nahi hai...mai janta hoon mere lie kya sahi hai aur kaun sahi hai...tum apna lecture apne paas hi rakkho aur ek aur baat...Maa aur Dad ko batana chahte ho to bata skte ho…(smirk) waise bhi ye to tumhara favourite kaam hai…

Daya shouting loudly: kya matlab hai tumhara mai tumhari bhalai ke lie...kya kabi tum mujhe smjhoge Abhi ki mai tumse kitna (cracked tone and a whisper) py..ar

Abhijeet gave him a whatever look and left the place…

He came out from his house and ignited his bike in complete off mood...he never feel nice when he scold Daya...because somewhere his heart always knew that Daya is not wrong but everytime his ego of being elder came in between them which spoil the whole…

….

….

Are aao Abhijeet aao...badi der laga di yaar aane mein…

Abhijeet trying to smile: haan wo thoda…

Atul in between: are surveillance camera ne rok lia hoga…al shared al high five and laughed

Abhijeet too smiled but that smile was fake….yes it's true he dont like somebody making fun of him..no not him, his brother...and this feeling is strange for him…

He jerked his head and asked: ye sab chodo ye batao itni jldi me kyu bulaya tumnne Vivek…

Vivek: ek khas chiz dikhani thi tumhe...he handed over a small packet to him

Abhijeet asked: ye kya hai…

"DRUGS"

Abhijeet in shock: what..tum..tum drugs lete ho…

Vivek laughing making fun of him: are baccha to aise dar raha hai jaise pehle kabi nasha nahi kia...bacchu college life ka yahi to maza hai…(taking few amount on his nail and inhaling it) le tu bhi le…

Abhijeet moved back: mai chalta hoon…

Vivek hold him from his shoulder: are le naa yaar kya sharma raha hai…

Abhijeet angrily: Maine bola na...mujhe nahi chiye...hath huta(and he jerked his anger)

Vivek who was already under influence of drug got angry on this reaction...hence he hold Abhijeet but all of a sudden a person come in between and Vivek threw drugs on his face which was originally for Abhijeet...It went inside his eyes and nose also...he start coughing a lot as it was the first time this much amount of drugs went inside his body…

Here Atul shouted: ye kya kia tum logon ne...Daya...Daya are u alright... here Abhijeet was completely stunned on his place seeing the condition of his younger brother...

Daya moved his head in no and fall down on floor badly…

Vivek again come near him and about to hold him when a firm grip hold his hand and in a minute threw him to the other side…

Abhijeet called his brother with all his might with slippery tongue and cracked words as he was losing his consciousness: DAYAAAA...

Daya turned toward his brother and hide himself in his chest still coughing a lot...Abhijeet's eyes fired seeing the condition of his brother but at this time his brother was more important for him...he lift his bro in his arms and took him out..he was on bike but now the situation was something else...how can he take his brother on bike was a big issue...but seeing Daya struggling for breathes he made him sit in front and himself sit behind completely grabbing Daya in his hand like a big brother and riding the bike with another hand..somehow in almost 30 minutes he reached hospital…

Daya was shifted in emergency and Abhijeet just sit kept looking at his brother from an oval space on the door...his parents were out for a marriage so he decided not to disturb both of them...he was looking and only looking at the face of his saviour who was currently in a bad condition...his eyes become teary and soon so many tears fall down from his eyes...he slipped on the floor and start crying…

" I m sorry Daya...sorry yaar..please tu theek ho jaana...please...mai tujhe bohot khushi dunga...teri har baat manunga...tujhe (crying a lot) bohot pyar karunga tu theek ho jana partner...apne bhai ko chod ke mut jaana...please yaar Daya...please"

After around half an hour Doctor came out from his cabin and told Abhijeet: He is out of danger now...par apko thoda khayal rakhna hoga unka…

Abhijeet with teary eyes and smile on his lips: thoda nahi Doctor bohot...bohot khayal rakkhunga mai uska…(murmuring) jitna aaj tak use..use hurt kia hai wo sab sab ghaw jo mitane hain

Doctor asked: kuch kaha aapne

Abhijeet moved his head in no and asked: Mai mil skta hu us se

Doctor: jee aap mil lijiye..discharge to kal hi milega…

Abhijeet hurriedly moved inside...He sit near his brother and place a hand on his head calling softly full of love: Dayaa

Daya opened his eyes and looked at his brother's swell face...he smiled weakly and asked placing hand on his cheek: ye k..yaa haalat..(breathing in and out) mai theek

Abhijeet: sshhhh jyada baat nahin karna hai tujhe...chup

Daya kept finger on his lip obediently which spread smile on his brother's face…

He moved his head down and asked after composing his emotions: tu theek hai na ab…

Daya with finger on his lip: Bi..lkul

Abhijeet smilingly removed finger from his lip and caress his hairs which glowed Daya's face like a morning star…

Their was complete silence in room as both were enjoying the feeling of togetherness after long long long time…

"tujhe nahi aana tha na wahan...tujhe kuch..kuch ho jata to"

"Aur tumhe kuch ho jata to…(turning hus face to other side) tumhe tumhara ye bhai chugalkhor (teary tone) khabri, aafat koi bhi lagta ho…(Abhijeet moved his head in no) mujhe to mera bhai bohot pyara hai…"

Abhijeet asked innocently: Bohot?

Daya looked in his eyes: bohot jyada

Abhijeet pulled him in a tight hug where Daya start crying feeling the most secure shell around him...he always want to be with his brother...to be loved by his brother...but he never get that love and today when he got what he wanted he was overwhelmed with emotions…

Abhijeet pat his back crying silently on his brother's shoulder separated him: bus bus rote nahin…(wiping his face with both his hands) rote nahin ek dum bhi...teri tabiyat bigad jayegi na…(holding his ears) Bhai sorry hai…(Daya sobs) Abhijeet continued: dekh na...bhai abse kabi apne bhai ko hurt nahi karega bohot...bohot chot pohnchayi hai na maine tujhe…(guilty tone) humesha se...hai na

Daya: Abhi...mai tumara kaisa bhai hoon…(he asked hopefully)

Abhijeet felt someone tear his heart listening that hopeful innocent tone: Tu mera sabse pyara bhai hai...koi afat nahi mera partner hai...mera humdard hai...mera Well wisher hai...jise mai kabi samjh nahi paaya...tu thkda bulky to hai (Daya made a pout) par bohot pyara bhai hai mera

Daya hugged him again this time with a smile...a big smile on both the faces...

* * *

**Kal exam hai mera...last..I m really sry MSB readers..maine Akhir Kyu pr btaya tha ki I m going on a break till 13th junr but bhool gayi ki kuch readers only MSB k bhi ho skte hain...sorry guys..Msb ka update aap sbko 14 ko mil jaega...I promise **

**Ta ta wish me luck best..kal last h acha chala jaye to mai relax ho jaun**

**tata frnds...I hope Jugnu and Di u both like ur birthday gift**


End file.
